Lichter
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Er kann spüren, wie sie ihn beim Beobachten der Sterne beobachtet. – HG/DM


**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Lights

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Disclaimer:** Autorisierte Übersetzung! Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter Universum sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lights – Lichter<strong>

Er beobachtet, wie sich das Sternenlicht im Wasser spiegelt. Die langsamen, kleinen Wellen der dunklen Fläche verzerren die winzigen, gelben Stecknadellichter; lassen sie sich winden und wie klitzekleine Flammen auf klitzekleinen unsichtbaren Kerzen, die im Nichts schweben, leuchten.

Am See ist es still, hier muss er das Gemurmel und das Geflüster nicht hören. Es ist friedlich. Ihn stört es nicht, alleine zu sein. Tatsächlich bevorzugt er es gegenüber dem ständigen Treiben der Leute im Schloss. Er mag es nicht, sich selbst gegen diejenigen zu wehren, die dachten, es wäre viel Spaß, den Ex-Todesser anzugreifen, der nicht zurück kämpfen kann. Weder mag er es, angestarrt noch so behandelt zu werden, als ob er Griselkrätze hätte oder sonst irgendeine Krankheit.

Er kann seinen Vater in seinem Kopf hören, wie er ihn ausschimpft, ihm sagt, wie er sich als ein Malfoy zu verhalten hat. Doch jetzt bedeutet der Name Malfoy gar nichts mehr, also versucht er sein Bestes, nichts zu sein; er zieht seinen blonden Schopf ein, hält seinen Mund, zieht keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und verschwindet in der Menge.

Nur bei Nacht, wenn er alleine hier am See ist, fühlt er sich entspannt.

-x-x-x-x-

Er kann spüren, wie sie ihn beobachtet. Granger. Das macht sie in letzter Zeit immer öfter, allerdings weiß er nicht, warum. Vorher, wenn er sie dabei erwischt hat, wie sie ihn anstarrt, wechselten sie finstere Blicke und kehrten zu dem zurück, was sie gerade getan hatten – doch neuerdings... blickt sie ihn nicht mehr zornig an. Sie neigt einfach nur ihren buschigen Kopf und sieht ihn fragend an; als ob sie versucht das Problem, welches _er_ ist, zu lösen, bevor er sich aus ihren neugierigen Blicken herauswindet und wegschaut.

-x-x-x-x-

Sie hat diesen Blick in ihren Augen, der voller Feuer ist und „WAG es ja nicht, mir in die Quere zu kommen!" bedeutet. Doch ausnahmeweise einmal ist er nicht für ihn bestimmt, sondern für jeden anderen Schüler im Raum. Er ist genauso geschockt wie der Rest der Klasse, als sie sich neben ihn setzt. Der Unterricht beginnt und sie verhält sich genauso, wie sie es sonst auch tut – ihre Bücher sind geöffnet, Pergamente, Tinte und ihre Feder liegen vor ihr auf dem Tisch und ihre schmale Hand befindet sich in der Luft. Es ist, als ob sie neben ihrem besten Freund sitzt anstatt neben ihm, ihrem schlimmsten Feind.

Er kann spüren, wie ihr Knie sein Bein streift. Er kann den Geruch ihrer Haare – Apfel und Zimt – wahrnehmen. Irgendwie tröstet es ihn.

-x-x-x-x-

Eines Nachts findet er sie auf den Stufen, die zum Astronomieturm führen. Sie blickt zu ihm mit diesen großen, braunen Augen, die seine kalten, grauen widerspiegeln, hinauf. Er kann die Tränen, die drohen auszubrechen, sehen... die Angst, die Albträume mit sich bringen... das Bedürfnis, alleine, aber nicht einsam, zu sein. Er kann ihre gebrochene Seele sehen. Er sieht sich selber in ihren schimmernden Iriden und er weiß genau, was sie gerade braucht – da er es auch braucht. Als sie ihn also an den Ärmeln seiner Robe packt, ihre Arme um seine Hüfte schlingt, ihn näher zu sich zieht und in seine Brust weint, hält er sie stumm fest, während lautlose Tränen über sein Gesicht hinablaufen.

-x-x-x-x-

Auch wenn er sie nicht sehen kann, weiß er, dass sie hinter ihm steht, ihn mit wissbegierigen Augen dabei beobachtet, wie er in den Sternenhimmel blickt.

Wäre es irgendjemand anderes gewesen, würde er aufstehen und gehen. Es hat keinen Sinn am See zu sitzen, wenn seine Einsamkeit gestört wird. Doch während der letzten Monate sind sie zu einem gegenseitigen Verständnis füreinander gekommen. Sie haben nie ein Wort miteinander gesprochen, aber durch einen gestohlenen kurzen Blick hier, ein kleines Lächeln da, ein Streifen sanfter Fingerspitzen über einen Arm, hat er sie – _oh, so gut_ – kennengelernt. Die Augen sind schließlich doch das Fenster zur Seele; und sie können einander lesen, wie es niemand anderes kann.

Deswegen, als er aufschaut und ihren unverwandten Blick trifft, hält er ihr seine Hand hin und deutet stumm auf den Platz neben sich.

Und während sich ihre warmen Finger mit seinen kalten verflechten, legt sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und sie beide finden Trost in der ruhigen Stille. Beobachten die sich in dem dunklen Wasser reflektierenden, leuchteten Lichter.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Meine lieben Leser.<em>

_Pünktlich zum Wochenende habt ihr hier einen neuen, kurzen One Shot. Dieser ist einer von vielen One Shots und Drabbles von __**dayflow**__, von der ich die Erlaubnis besitze, ihre tollen Geschichten zu übersetzen. _

_Die meisten habe ich übrigens auch schon fertig, sie schlummern gerade bei meinen Betas!_

_Ich hoffe, ihr hattet viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses kleinen Schatzes... ich mag ihn wirklich sehr gerne, vor allem die Szene, in der Hermine mit ihrem Knie Dracos Bein streift... oh, das ist so schön *sabber*_

_Meine beiden Beta-Schätze, __**sunandstars123**__ und __**Amira Flavia**__,__ waren hier wieder sehr fleißig am Werk... ihr seid so toll xD Danke ihr Zwei ^^_

_Nun denn, vielen Dank für's Lesen :D _

_Am Montag geht es auch mit dem nächsten Kapitel von __**Atonement**__ weiter... und ich freu mich schon sooo auf eure Reaktionen xD_

_Ganz liebe Grüße an euch,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
